Los sueños de Antonio
by Piripipi
Summary: Antonio estaba de muy buen humor, aunque quizás algo cansado. Quién le iba a decir que sería ese mismo cansancio y una pequeña broma los que le ayudarían a alegrar el día a alguien muy especial.


**Bueno he aquí mi primer fic, a ver que tal.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador.**

La brisa le revolvía el pelo. El sol tostaba su ya de por si morena piel mientras la hierba le hacía cosquillas en sus pies descalzos. A su lado descansaba una cesta de tomates, no estaba muy seguro de donde había salido, pero no importaba.

A la sombra de un árbol Antonio, también conocido como España, se dejaba llevar por aquel ambiente veraniego. Estiró el brazo y cogió uno de los muchos tomates que había en la cesta. Era rojo, rojo intenso, de los más vivos que él hubiera visto. Pequeñas gotas de agua lo recubrían y reflejaban el sol haciendo que pareciera, si eso era posible, aun más apetitoso. Se lo acerco a los labios dispuesto a comprobar si su sabor podía igualar a su apariencia, abrió la boca y…

Pipipipí –pipipipí, ¡pum!

Lanzó un hondo bostezo. Le dolía el cuello y sentía la cabeza pesada, estiró los brazos en un intento por desperezarse y se incorporó de un salto.

A pesar del sueño que tenía, hoy se encontraba de un estupendo buen humor, algo raro ya que había tenido que madrugar más de lo normal para llegar a tiempo a la reunión. Sin duda se debía al maravilloso sueño de esa noche que, por cierto, le había dejado un agradable sabor de boca.

Ni corto ni perezoso abrió el armario y empezó a prepararse…

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

**Mundo real (Antonio)**

Llegaba tarde. Cómo no, y mira que lo había intentado, pero se ve que era imposible. Aun así debía de haber batido un record, ¡diez minutos!, no recordaba haberse retrasado nunca tan poco en llegar a una reunión. Aminoró el paso cuando empezó a oír los gritos característicos que indicaban que ya habían empezado (por lo intensos que eran debían haber comenzado hace poco). Abrió la puerta y tranquilamente se interno en la sala saludando a todo el mundo con su perenne sonrisa.

Camino pausadamente hasta su sitio sin hacer demasiado caso a Estados Unidos, que no hacia otra cosa que gritar y comer hamburguesas.

«¿Cómo puede comer así y no enfermar?» se pregunto, aunque luego recordó que se había criado con Inglaterra, (quien, por cierto, parecía bastante enfadado con Francia).

**Mundo de los sueños (autora)**

–**Pues menuda novedad –dice su voz interior– ¿cuando has visto a Arthur contento con Francis?**

**(Aparta las manos del teclado y empieza a hablar en voz alta)**

–**Oye aquí la que esta escribiendo la historia soy yo – dice enfadada– bastante hago que te lo dejo leer antes que a los demás.**

**(Cierra la boca y sigue escribiendo)**

–**para lo que hay que leer.**

**(Suspira y vuelve a centrarse en la historia)**

**Mundo real (Antonio)**

Al que sin embargo no perdía de vista era a Alemania que, entre Estados Unidos por un lado e Italia por otro, parecía apunto de explotar junto con Suiza que ya tenía el arma cargada.

Y así fue observando a unos y otros hasta llegar a su sitio, el único libre en la sala, entre Rusia (al que saludo afectuosamente cuando se hubo sentado) y Grecia (al que no saludo porque estaba durmiendo).

En un principio su intención había sido estar atento, había centrado todas sus energías en escuchar con atención las propuestas que cada uno (cofEstadosUnidoscof) daba a la crisis. Pero poco a poco las fuerzas le abandonaron. Los parpados se le cerraban. Sentía el cerebro hecho gelatina en su cabeza y antes de que se diera cuenta calló en un profundo sueño…

**Mundo de los sueños (Antonio)**

Anochecía y el poco cielo que podía verse a través de las copas de los árboles se había teñido de tonos rojos y violetas, dando un aspecto melancólico al entorno.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Como había llegado a aquel bosque era un misterio, aunque tampoco se lo preguntaba. Se dedicaba a avanzar, siempre avanzar, esperando poder encontrar la salida de aquel lugar que conseguía entristecerle por momentos…

**Mundo real (Turquía)**

Al fin se dormía. Había tardado más que de costumbre, pero ahora que ambos roncaban podía poner en práctica su plan. Arrimó poco a poco su silla hasta que esta estuvo prácticamente pegada a la de Grecia. Repasó el plan mentalmente.

«No es que sea gran cosa, pero al menos me reiré un rato» pensó con una sonrisa.

Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que ningún país lo observaba, (perfecto, todos estaban ocupados discutiendo entre ellos), apoyó la mano en el hombro de Grecia y empujó con fuerza.

**Mundo de los sueños (Antonio)**

Paseaba tranquilamente por el bosque imperturbable, pues pese a que se podían oír gritos e insultos en casi cualquier dirección, lo cierto es que el bosque en sí se mantenía estático, prácticamente indiferente al jaleo que venia de ninguna parte. No había animales, ni insecto, ni siquiera una pequeña racha de viento que moviese las hojas de los árboles. Y era esa quietud, más que los gritos, lo que ponía nervioso a Antonio. Parecía imposible que la quietud y el jaleo coexistiesen de forma tan natural (y escalofriante) en un mismo lugar.

Entonces lo notó.

Algo se cernía sobre él. No podía verlo, pero estaba seguro de tenerlo detrás. Se volvió lentamente y vio sorprendido como un gran gato beige corría hacia él. Pasado el asombro inicial había intentado esquivarlo, pero ya era tarde.

Aquel gato había saltado en el mismo momento en que Antonio trataba de huir, se había agarrado a su hombro hundiendo con fuerza las garras (aunque Antonio no había sentido el más mínimo arañazo) y le había embestido hacia delante haciéndolos caer a ambos por el precipicio que acababa de aparecer misteriosamente.

0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~0

Vacío. Eso había sentido Antonio en los pocos segundos que duró su caída. Un vacío espeso y asfixiante que hacía que cada pequeña parte de su alma se encogiera sobre si misma y empezara a temblar.

Abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en una verde pradera salpicada de flores, como esas que se ven en los cartones de leche (solo que esta no tenía vacas). Sobre su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada se encontraba el gato al que poco antes había maldecido de todas las formas posibles.

Aunque el sol brillaba alto en el cielo no tenía nada de calor, su cuerpo estaba relajado y su cabeza reposaba sobre algo fresco y blandito que se le antojaba una nube. « Que curioso, ya no me duele el cuello.» pensó a la vez que afloraba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

**Mundo real (Turquía)**

Turquía tragó duro y empezó a maldecir su propia estupidez. Debería haberlo previsto, un plan tan simple no podía salir bien.

Flash back

Apoyo la mano en el hombro de Grecia y empujó con fuerza haciendo que el pobre Heracles perdiera el equilibrio. Se inclino hacia la derecha y rápidamente calló, aún dormido, sobre el hombro de España que a su vez se deslizo hacia la derecha siguiendo el efecto dominó. Y hay era donde había fallado todo. Se suponía que tras empujarles, tanto España como Grecia debían perder el equilibrio, caer y estamparse contra el suelo. Causarían un pequeño revuelo y él podría reírse a gusto muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Pero no, claro, no podía ser tan fácil.

«Maldito España, ¿Es qué no puedes hacer nada bien?» porque, como no, todo era culpa suya.

Aunque en realidad la culpa era de Turquía (pero él jamás lo admitiría) que no había calculado, ni la altura del ibérico, ni la distancia de las sillas. De modo que este en vez de caer por el hueco que separaba su silla de la de Rusia, se había limitado a apoyarse suavemente en el hombro este, consiguiendo que en la sala se formase un extraño silencio.

Fin del flash back

Ahora las cosas estaban así. Por un lado estaba Rusia que seguía teniendo a España en el hombro, el cual seguía con Grecia encima, aun dormidos. Por otro el resto de naciones que aguantaban la respiración a la espera de que algo ocurriese. Y en último lugar podíamos ver a Turquía rezando para que nadie atase cabos y descubriese que aquello era totalmente culpa suya.

España se removió ligeramente en el hombro de Rusia y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha que le pareció adorable al eslavo, con una delicadeza que nadie sabía que tenía, empezó a acariciarle el pelo dejando que sus mechones despeinados se enredaran entre sus dedos. Una extraña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una sonrisa que (en mi opinión) no presagiaba nada bueno.

La sala trago duro.

Mientras tanto Hungría y Japón, tan sensibles como siempre, se dedicaban a sacar fotos a la pareja.


End file.
